Happy Birthday Monica
by Mini Reyes
Summary: Monica thinks that John has forgotten about her birthday, but John has something else in store for her that she never saw comming. A fluffy, cheesy one shot. DRR of course.


**Summary: Monica thinks that John has forgotten about her birthday, but John just wants to surprise her. A fluffy, cheesy one shot. DRR of course.**

**Disclaimer: There is a reason it's called fan fiction…..**

**A/N: This story was written to celebrate my friend's birthdays' that are around this time, including my own. Mostly Monica's P.O.V. Reviews are very much appreciated. **

Monica got off the elevator, and walked into the basement office, smiling because it was her birthday.

"Morning John." She greeted him as she walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Mmm, hello…." He replied looking at his computer screen.

"Nice to see you too." She said sarcastically. "So, what are we doing today, any new cases?" Monica asked trying to make small talk.

"Paper work." He said with out looking up.

"Are you going to give me answer with more than three syllables?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled. Monica sighed.

"Hey John, do you know what day it is today?" she asked.

"Ahh, May 23rd?" he said.

Monica's face fell; he _doesn't remember_…..she thought as she turned her attention to the screen in front of her.

A few hours later and Monica couldn't concentrate any more. She was too upset that John didn't remember her birthday. _It's not that big a deal_. She thought to her self. _Ha, yeah, right, sure it wasn't._ It became too much for her to sit in the office any longer so she quickly gathered her things and just about made it out the door when she heard her partners' voice call out to her.

"Hey, where you goin'?" he asked.

"Um, lunch; I'll be back in an hour or so." She lied as it was only 1:30 and she wasn't actually hungry, she just couldn't stand staying there any longer.

"Oh, okay." John replied turning his attention back to the screen in front of him. 

XXXXX

Monica sat in the corner of the coffee shop staring at the wall lost in thought. _How could he have forgotten? We have known each other for years and we have been going out for a year, and he hasn't forgotten before, so why now?_ She thought as she took a sip from the coffee cup in front of her.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see John standing next to her.

"John? What are you doing here? She asked.

"I came to find you. I called you and when you didn't pick up, I got worried."

"How did you know I was here?" _well that's a stupid question._ She thought to herself.

"Come on, you always come here when you need to clear your head." He told her.

_Damn, he knows me too well…..but if he knows me enough that he knows I'm here, why can't he remember my birthday?_ Monica thought.

"You gonner tell me what's wrong, or do I have to guess?" John asked as he sat down opposite her.

"Oh, it's nothing really, I just….have a lot buzzing around my head at the moment, and I just need to sort it all out" Monica said.

"Ok well, do you plan on coming back to the office today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I- yeah, I will." She said getting up and leaving some money on the table before she left.

XXXXX

F.B.I Basement Office

Monica and John sat in a slightly awkward silence as they did there work. Hours passed and John and Monica hadn't really spoken, but he noticed that Monica had stopped typing. He figured that she was playing solitaire, which she was.

But Monica was only half concentrating on the game on the screen as she couldn't wrap her head around the idea that John had forgotten her birthday. It had deeply hurt her that he had; after all they had been going out secretly for a year now.

She sat there waiting for time to pass, and became lost in thought again, that she didn't notice that John was staring at her.

"Monica." He said, causing her head to snap up at the sound of her name.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you okay? I don't think that I have seen you sit so still for so long before"

"Oh, yeah just can't concentrate much today." Monica replied.

"You know, it's getting late, you wanna grab some dinner?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure." She said as she once again gathered her things and left with John. He drove Monica to their favorite restaurant.

XXXXX

They stayed at the restaurant for a few hours. They ate and then they danced for a while until Monica spoke.

"John, can you drive me home?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll be back in just a minute." He said as he got up to pay.

A few minutes later he returned, and led Monica back to the car and drove her home.

Monica got out of the truck, followed by John, and walked up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked the door, and let him in, walking into the lounge.

"Monica, there's something I need to tell you…" he said unsure of how to approach the subject.

"Okay, well have a seat." She said gesturing to the couch beside her. "What is it?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"There's no need to be alarmed, it's just that for a long time now I have felt this feeling when I'm around you." He started, looking at her to try and gauge her reaction, before continuing.

"Uh-huh…go on." She said, unsure where this was heading.

"And for a long time I couldn't figure out, or accept this feeling, but I have now." He said.

"Have what? Identified the feeling, or accepted it?" Monica asked.

"Both. And now that I have I feel it important to enlighten you about them-"

"John, your babbling, cut to the chase." Monica interrupted, growing impatient.

"I love you Monica." He said simply, and Monica stared at him shocked, she had not been expecting that.

"I love you too John!" she cried and threw herself at him in a bone crushing hug. When she pulled back John continued.

"I wasn't finished." He said as he got down on one knee and pulled a little black velvet box out of his pocket. "Monica, will you-"

"Yes." Monica interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say. John took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger and Monica hugged him again.

"Happy Birthday Monica." John said into her hair, kissing the side of her head.

"You knew?" she said pulling back. "This whole time you knew and you didn't say anything?" She asked.

"I wanted to surprise you, but I could see how hurt you were that you thought I'd forgotten your birthday, and it was so hard to watch you getting all upset about it, and waiting the whole day with out saying anything." John said and then he noticed that she was crying.

"Hey, why the tears?" John asked her, wiping them away with the pad of his thumb.

"These are happy tears silly; this is the best birthday present any one has ever given me." Monica said.

"Oh, there's more to it Monica." He said and then he leaned in and kissed her with a fiery passion that she returned.

They got so lost in the kiss that Monica didn't notice that they ended up lying down, until she felt John undoing the buttons on her shirt.

She pulled back suddenly, and John looked at her puzzled.

"Let's take this into the bedroom." She said getting up from the couch and going into her bedroom, leaving John frozen in place. He quickly unfroze as Monica's shirt came sailing through the air and fell on his head.

He quickly followed Monica into the bedroom, removing his own shirt as he did so.

XXXXX

They lay together, breathing heavily as they came down from their high.

"So, how'd you like your birthday presents?" John asked looking down at Monica lying on his chest.

"Well, I hope that we can do that on more than my birthday." She said giving him a cheeky grin.

"Oh, we can do it all night and all day tomorrow, if you're up for it." He teased.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked as she rolled on top of him again.

_**Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts, it only takes 30 seconds to tell me if you liked it or not. **_


End file.
